


we tried the world; good god it wasn't for us

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Jon, Martin, Gerry and Oliver move into their own flat.Prepare for fluff, humor and domestic shenanigans.This is a collection of ficlets about their life together.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Gerard Keay/Oliver Banks, Oliver Banks/Gerard Keay, Oliver Banks/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 131





	1. Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> "Canon? I don't know her!"  
> \- Chao 2020
> 
> \---
> 
> Welcome to my personal collection of Jon/Martin/Gerry/Oliver fluff ficlets.  
> No apocalypse, no book-bindings, no deaths - just boyfriends being cute.
> 
> A huge THANK YOU goes out to Ostentenacity for beta reading the first chapter & to Dathen for letting me adopt some of their headcanons for this ship!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Gerry was woken up by the lack of someone's arm around him and the sound of clinking dishes. Long hair a complete mess, yawning and trying to find his way without switching on the light, he stumbled into their small kitchen.  
  
“Babe, why are you awake at... 6 am?” He blinked at the clock on the wall, a cat shaped one that Jon had insisted on. His boyfriend Oliver, eyes closed and in only his boxer shorts, was pouring another spoon of coffee into the machine.  
  
“I’m not awake.. go back to bed.” His voice was raspy from sleep and Gerry wanted nothing more than to pull him back into bed with him. But he knew Oliver well enough to know that that wouldn’t happen, so he just pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead and made his way into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
\---  
  
“Are you decent?” Martin knocked on the bathroom door, but he also opened it in the same moment without waiting for an answer.  
  
“ _Mawtin ou ave feen me-_ ” Gerry took the toothbrush out of his mouth, his hair finally in a very messy bun up on his head. One stubborn streak was hanging into his eyes, still. “Martin, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”   
  
“That _is_ true, but I still-” Martins words were cut off by a very minty kiss pressed against his lips.  
  
“You are a gentleman, I know. Good morning, sunshine. The bathroom is all yours.”   
  
\---  
  
Back in the kitchen, Oliver had managed to open at least one eye and was nose deep in his first cup of strong, black coffee. He watched as Gerry added one, two, _three_ spoons of sugar and a big dash of non-dairy milk into his own cup.   
  
“I still remember the day you wanted to impress me by saying you drink your coffee ‘ _as black as your soul’_ and didn’t even get down one sip of it.”  
  
“Doing everything for the aesthetic.” Martin laughed as he walked into the room and dared to switch on the light. The hurt moans coming from his boyfriends had him yet again wonder if he actually lived with a bunch of vampires.   
  
“Has anyone woken Jon yet?” he asked while rummaging through the tea cabinet, trying to decide on today’s flavour. “Whose turn is it? Gerry’s?”  
  
A deep sigh, but Gerry detached from Oliver's lap to stand up and walk into the second bedroom to get Jon. The blinds let in just enough light for him to not fall over a pile of books on the floor. All he could see in the twilight was a tangle of Jon’s long hair peeking out of the sheets.   
  
“Jon, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.” Incoherent mumbling. Jon only pulled the blanket further around his body, curling up into an adorable Jon-burrito.   
  
“Come on now, you’ll be late for work.” He tried to get Jon out of the warm covers, failing miserably.   
  
“Five more minutes, Gerry….”  
  
\---  
  
Martin and Oliver watched their boyfriends through the open kitchen door. Gerry carried Jon, who was still clutching a pillow, towards the bathroom. He had simply thrown the sleepy man over his shoulder.   
  
“I can’t believe _this_ is our morning routine,” Martin sighed. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his favourite cup in hand, a smile playing around his lips.   
  
“Really?” Oliver looked over to him, an eyebrow raised, his grin making him look almost awake. “This is _exactly_ what I imagined our morning routine to be like. Do we have any coffee left?”


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the only thing left in the fridge is light, you know it is time to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my fluffly JonGerryMartinOliver shenanigans!
> 
> Thank you so, so much to everyone who commented and left kudos, you are the best!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“We really should try to eat healthier all together,” Jon murmured to himself while placing a bunch of kale into the shopping cart. He didn’t really know what on earth he would cook with it, but it seemed nice and green and healthy enough. All those fitness people seemed to like kale - the ones like the ripped guy son smiling at him from a box of protein powder on the shelf.   
  
The shop was almost empty and it was half an hour to closing time. All Jon wanted was to get their groceries, go home and take a long, hot shower. It was pouring outside. Maybe they could watch that documentation about deep sea fish tonight and cuddle...   
  
“I’m a vegan, I  _ am  _ healthy,” Gerry answered and threw one, two, three packs of non-dairy chocolate chip cookies and a bag of fries next to the kale. He then was eyeing a two pound glass of Nutella lovingly across the aisle.   
  
“One day soon I will cook a vegetable and make you eat it, Gerry.” Jon sighed and added some carrots, broccoli and cheese to their groceries. He hated it when he forgot the shopping list at home, he always only remembered about half of what they actually wanted to get. Did they need more onions?  
  
“Yeah, you’re sweet enough already.” They could hear Oliver from the other side of the aisle, where he was trying to figure out which overpriced and “ _ could kill you with caffeine _ ” sort of coffee they would try next. Oliver always let his boyfriends decide on the food - he had never been a good cook and went from  _ takeout  _ to  _ less expensive takeout  _ after quitting his first job.   
  
“Nothing is ever sweet enough!” The noise Oliver could hear sounded suspiciously like his boyfriend trying to climb into the shopping cart. It would not have been the first time for that to happen.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself, Gerry-Pie,” Oliver answered just loud enough for Gerry to hear it, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly ng at the same time. Then he directed his attention back towards the coffee beans. Just as he had decided on a sort, Martin came into his aisle, his hair dripping wet, clothes covered in fur and his grin shining brighter than the sun.  
  
“I guess the dog has been sufficiently pet?” Oliver asked with a smile and tried to wipe a bit of the dog hair off of Martin’s sweater, but didn’t really succeed.   
  
“It has! I mean, I don’t know if it really was  _ sufficient  _ enough, but the owner came back out and took the dog with him, of course.” Martin looked sad at the thought that the dog might not have been pet enough today, pouting his lips. “I think it’s a shame that dogs have to stay outside the shop, especially in this weather.”   
  
“You really are one of the good ones, sunshine.” Oliver bet over to kiss Martin on the cheek, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.  
  
From somewhere behind the cereal shelf they could hear Jon trying very hard not to yell.  
  
“No, Gerry, we are NOT going to buy a year's supply of Oreos! You need  _ vitamins _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the chapter, it would be amazing if you'd want to leave kudos or a comment <3


	3. A Gerry Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a slow summer day with our favourite OT4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in literal ages.  
> I am also sorry if this is not particularly good. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, anyways.   
> Stay safe, friends.

“Gerry, why are you sitting in a tree?” Jon was used to a certain amount of strangeness in his life ever since he got together with his boyfriends, but this was new. His goth boyfriend looked down at him from a cherry tree branch. There were pink petals stuck in his hair and he had been staring into the void with his dark eyes, deeply lost in thoughts. Gerry hadn’t noticed Jon until he spoke, causing him to startle and almost fall over.  
  
“Oh~ Jon, it’s you!” Gerry tried for a smile, the rare, real one that would make Jon’s heart beat a little faster, but there was something sad in his eyes.  
  
“I tried to help a cat that was stuck up here, but when I managed to climb up and reach for it, it just jumped down and disappeared.” He let his shoulders drop, his whole body seemed to deflate a little.   
  
“Seems like it didn’t need help after all.”   
  
Jon had a feeling that this was not the whole story. He had been looking for his boyfriend for quite some time now. It was a slow summer day. They had packed up a picnic basket, got some ice cream and fruit on the way over to the park and decided to just spend the day out in the sun. After trying - and failing - to play a round of frisbee, all of them had dozed off in the shadow of a tree. Except for Gerry.   
  
Oliver’s light snoring had woken Jon from his nap. The picture of his sleeping boyfriends next to him made him melt inside with softness. The big straw hat Martin had pulled into his face - a relic of a costume party that he now just wore because it looked good on him - and the way Oliver curled up next to him, clutching his arm, were quite cute. But Gerry had been missing.  
  
\---  
  
“W-What are you doing?” Gerry watched his boyfriend as he started to climb the tree, too.   
  
“If you don’t want to come down I guess I’ll have to get up to you. Scoot over a little - please don’t fall off, Martin and Oliver would never forgive me.” He wondered how on earth Gerry had gotten up there, he struggled to even get his feet off of the ground-  
  
It took him a minute or two to arrange his limbs halfway comfortably on the branch, one arm extended to grab the tree trunk for stability, the other finding its way around Gerry's shoulders. And there they sat, just silent for a while. Martin always managed to cheer Gerry up when he got sad like this, but Jon knew - out of personal experience - that sometimes it was just enough when someone was  _ there _ . So they sat in a tree, Gerry’s head against his shoulder. Just there.   
  
\---  
  
Oliver woke from his nap because there was hair in his mouth. Martin had moved in his sleep and practically draped himself over his boyfriend - which was nice most of the time, but not on a hot summer day in a park where Oliver felt too hot by just purely existing.   
  
It took a bit of careful and slow detangling work, but he managed to not wake Martin from his dreams. Martin had worked so hard the last few weeks, he deserved to rest for a while. Oliver grabbed a piece of watermelon out of their picnic basket and stood up to stretch his aching limbs. Upon realizing that neither Jon nor Gerry were there, he checked his phone - no messages of them going home. So they surely were around  _ somewhere _ .   
  
The picture they made when Oliver finally found them was one for the ages. He grabbed his phone and quickly shot a few pictures and saved them just for himself. He was sure he’d think it was all just a dream later if he didn’t. Because there they were - Jon Sims and Gerry Keay, sitting on the branch of a blooming cherry tree, pastel patels in their hair, kissing idly.   
  
“Jon and Gerry, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” he mumbled to himself, but apparently he was close enough for them to hear him. All that it earned him was a middle finger stuck in his general direction from Gerry, who did not stop kissing Jon for even a second. Well then, if they didn’t want to come down, he would also just have to get up there-   
  
\---  
  
Finally Martin found his boyfriends, though he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not. Slowly he walked over towards them while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“I swear to the gods,” Martin said, more to himself than for them to hear, “if you break off that branch and fall down, I will not drive you to the hospital. I don’t even own a car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this was a little more ooc than it should be -  
> I have not yet listened to S5 because I want to binge it all once it's all out.  
> So I have literally no idea about eventual character development that happened in S5!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the chapter, it would be amazing if you'd want to leave kudos or a comment <3


End file.
